CN 1011569515 discloses a non-equilibrated plasma type spray sterilization disinfectant generating device, consisting of a main unit and a plasma spray head. A high voltage potential difference between metal electrodes in the plasma spray head is utilized to form a corona discharge where the distance between the metal electrodes is minimal. The corona discharge is driven by an air-water mixture generated by an atomization nozzle, so as to quickly slide downstream along an electrode surface and form a pulse type sliding arc discharging non-equilibrated plasma on the electrode surface. An air-water mixture containing hydrogen peroxide, ozone, oxyhydrogen free radical, oxygen free radical, and other oxidizable particles is produced and sprayed from the insulator casing to form air-water spray sterilization disinfectant.
It is also known to produce the air-liquid spray using an air compressor which conveys air at a high speed (50-100 m/sec) through a corona discharge zone.
The flow conveyed through the corona discharge zone contains hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) and ozone (O3) which are delivered to the object being disinfected. A drawback of such a method is that part of the ozone is dissolved in the liquid, while the remainder is present in the airflow.
Also known is an approach in which the air-liquid spray is again produced by means of an air compressor and conveyed through a corona discharge zone, but is thereafter separated into liquid hydrogen peroxide and air which contains undissolved ozone in the liquid.
In order to remove the ozone, the air may be conveyed through an activated carbon filter.
A common disadvantage of the previous state of the art is its limited field of application which stems from the need for an air compressor.